theadventuresofgarythesnailfandomcom-20200216-history
Nat Peterson
Nat 3 Tucker4 Peterson 5 is a yellow-tan fish who has appeared in various episodes and is one is one of the most common fish characters in the series. He makes his first appearance in the episode "Ripped Pants" and receives his biggest role yet in "Plankton's Regular." Description Edit He is a yellow-tan colored fish with light lavender lips and a dark lavender dorsal fin. He has light green arms and legs. He wears faded light blue shorts. His stomach is dark-yellow/green. He's very slender and skinny. He often goes without wearing a shirt or shoes. Role in Series Edit Nat works at Snail Po Headquarters and a variety of other places. He was also a member of the Bikini Bottom Music Lovers Club. His last name was revealed in the episode "Missing Identity" when Norma Rechid mentioned his name. He is friends with Fred, Harold, and DoodlePants (as seen in Drawn to Life: SpongeBob SquarePants Edition). He seems to be with Martha Smith in various episodes. He told DoodlePants helpful advice of how to defeat DoodleBob. in the episode "Artist Unknown," when Squidward welcomes him to art class, he is seen saying, "Oh, isn't this cooking?" He also said he was a better artist than Squidward. Nat once offered Mr. Krabs $100,000 for the soda drinking hat, and was seen hanging out with Squidward's arch rival from high school, Squilliam Fancyson, suggesting that he is wealthy. In Idiot Box, he is seen on a soap opera giving box for a gift. He was seen baking a cake in the episode "Mrs. Puff, You're Fired." He is also a bus driver in the episodes, "Rock Bottom," "Hocus Pocus," "The Pink Purloiner," "Roller Cowards," "A Flea in Her Dome", and "Nautical Novice." He has a strict no-singing policy. In "The Great Snail Race," he sneaks into the announcer's box, only to be caught by Perch Perkins. In "Just One Bite," he is seen as the wedding announcer. In "The Battle of Bikini Bottom," he was one of the citizens who reenacted the Battle of Bikini Bottom. In "Suction Cup Symphony," he is shown to be the drummer of the Bikini Bottom Symphony Orchestra. In "The Splinter," Squidward pretends to "squish" him. In "Fools in April," he was amused by SpongeBob's prank. Shubie may be his girlfriend/wife as seen in "SpongeHenge." Nat was also seen as a Cotton Candy Salesman in "Sing a Song of Patrick." In the episode "Squid Baby," he is seen yelling, "MY FACE! And also my leg. But mostly MY FACE!" making a reference to Fred's catchphrase "MY LEG!." In "Slide Whistle Stooges," he is seen being stitched by the Purple Doctorfish. In the episode "Plankton's Regular," his most notable appearance, he feigns enjoyment of Plankton's chum in order to fulfill a deal with Karen, Plankton's wife. He is shown to live in a mobile home, and apparently possesses great acting skills, as he manages to fend off SpongeBob's persistent attempts to give him a Krabby Patty. However, one can foresee the ending when Nat is forced to taste Mr. Krabs' Chum and he proclaims that it is the "second foulest thing he has ever tasted." The audience can infer that the foulest thing is actually Plankton's Chum, and Mr. Krabs has thwarted him in that area of food service as well. At the end of the episode, Nat breaks the news to Plankton and cuts off the deal with Karen, returning the money that she had given him to eat at the Chum Bucket. He is last shown being carted off by medical staff members, which he claims will be the third time he will have visited the doctor on account of Plankton's Chum. Quotes Edit * "Hey pal. You just blow in from stupid town?" —"Big Pink Loser" * "I'll give you $100,000, in cash, for said hat." —"One Krabs Trash" * "I'm not sure. I feel... a disturbance." —"Missing Identity" * "What?! You mean you kidnapped us just to sell us your fast food?" —"Enemy In-Law" * "If you need me, I'll be getting my stomach pumped. AGAIN!" —"Plankton's Regular" * "I'm holding the door for the nice lady." —"Sponge-Cano!" * "Mount Bikini Bottom's erupting!" —"Sponge-Cano!" * "My FACE! My FACE! Also my leg, but mostly my FACE!" —"Squid Baby" Trivia Edit * He has many jobs such as a bus driver, a policeman in "Safe Deposit Krabs," a pastor in "Married to Money," and a Snail-Po headquarters employee in "Missing Identity." * He appears briefly on a picture in "Stanley S. SquarePants" but is dark blue. * He was hired by Karen in the episode "Plankton's Regular" to eat Plankton's Chum. * In "Once Bitten," he was a "zombie" chasing SpongeBob. * At the beginning of the episode, "Sun Bleached," he turns into bacon by the tan accelerator. * He plays somewhat a big role in "Chum Bucket Supreme" and has even a bigger role in "Plankton's Regular" where in both episodes involves him eating chum. * In "One Krabs Trash," Fred gave Mr. Krabs $100,000 for the soda drinking hat, meaning that he is an extremely wealthy character. * In "Planet of the Jellyfish," he was eaten by a Jellion and replaced with a Jellion Clone. He was released soon afterwards. * He currently has eaten more chum than anyone else on the show. * Nat is seen in "Squid Baby" making a reference to the "MY LEG!" gag seen in the earlier episodes. * A kid version of him can be seen in various episodes. * Nat appeared to be more dark-yellowish sort of darkish-green in the early episodes of the show. * In the episode "Sponge-Cano!," Nat has two lines, which is currently the most lines he had in any episode, excluding "Plankton's Regular." * There is a history among the animators of SpongeBob of Nat being shown twice in a background as a cameo. References Edit # ^ Idiot Box # ^ Sun Bleached # ^ "Plankton's Regular" Nat's first name is revealed. # ^ Big Sister Sam # ^ "Missing Identity" Nat's last name is revealed to be Peterson. Gallery Nat Mr. Plankton.jpg Nat Peterson Full Body.png Nat(1).jpg Nat Peterson.jpg 180px-Nat sezon 2.jpg 180px-Nat sezon 1.jpg 134 Nat-Deli.jpg Category:Characters Category:Background characters Category:Fish Category:Citizens Category:Male Characters Category:Bikini Bottomites Category:Major Characters Category:Males